highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero?
Following one particularly harsh winter, an unknown adventurer who recently graduated from F.A.C.S. arrived in Spielburg Valley in response to a Hero Wanted Flyer he had seen. Almost as soon as he entered the valley, an avalanche sealed off Spielburg Pass. The adventurer was welcomed as soon as he entered the town of Spielburg by the Sheriff Schultz Meistersson and Otto von Goon. He discovered the Spielburg Adventurers' Guild, run by Wolfgang Abenteuer. He also befriended Shema and Shameen, the Katta who ran the Hero's Tale Inn, and their friend Abdulla Doo, a merchant who had fallen victim to the Spielburg Brigands. It did not take long for the adventure to begin. He found the Healer's Gold Ring and returned it to Amelia Appleberry. He met the wizard Erasmus and his familiar Fenrus, from whom he learned a great deal about the Spielburg Curse. He may also have beaten the wizard at a game of Mage's Maze. He gave the giant Brauggi a large quantity of apples, and was rewarded with a glowing gem. He found the fox caught in a trap and freed her -- and following the animal's advice soon met the Dryad, who had him collect a Spirea Seed for him and then told him to collect the ingredients for a dispel potion. *As a thief, the adventurer may have joined the Spielburg Thieves Guild and stolen from the Meistersson House and from the Little Old Lady's House. Before long, the adventurer discovered Baba Yaga's Hut, and earned his way inside by bribing Bonehead and saying the rhyme that he had learned from Bruno. She forced the adventurer to collect a mandrake root for her. He stumbled upon the Kobold Magic User, and subsequently freed Barnard von Spielburg from his enchantment as a bear. Soon he had gathered all of the ingredients for the dispel potion, including fairy dust, and had Amelia Appleberry create the potion for him. With this accomplished, he set off to infiltrate the Brigand Fortress, which he managed to do. Eventually reaching the Brigand Leader, he used the potion to dispel her and transform her back into Elsa von Spielburg. Recovering the Mirror of Reversal from the Brigand Fortress, he visited Baga Yaga once more and used the mirror to bounce a spell back to her -- transforming the ogress into a frog and causing her to flee the valley. The adventurer was rewarded with the title Hero of Spielburg. After his Hero ceremony, he joined Abdulla Doo, Shema, and Shameen on a magic carpet bound for Shapeir. Notable Individuals Some of the most important individuals involved in this quest include: *The Hero *Baba Yaga *Erasmus *Elsa von Spielburg *Barnard von Spielburg *Stefan von Spielburg *Laspo Yorick Real World Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero? was originally released as Hero Quest. It was the first installment of what was then planned to be the four part Quest for Glory series. It was originally released in March 1989 with EGA graphics. It was re-released in 1992 with updated VGA graphics. External Links *Wikipedia *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero? 1: So You Want to be a Hero?